Changes
by halfcamel
Summary: W/T fanfic, Dawn/new character. Tara never died and has a sister that she never knew about named Grey. This is set during the time of W/T breakup. This is the first story in a series of fanfic I am writing, if I get decent reviews I will post more! Rated R at first then M for graphic sexual content and language. Enjoy!


CHANGES

I do not own any of the amazing characters that Joss Whedon created. I do however, own Grey. This fanfic is set during the time that Willow and Tara were separated. Mature rating for all the juicy content. I tried to show a more sexual side of Tara and Willow because we all know they are. Enjoy!

(Tara has her own apartment, she is sitting alone unable to concentrate on reading or the television)

Tara: (thinking out loud) Ok… I'm just gonna do it. (picks up phone on side table and puts it back down) *sighs* I can't.. (she was really lonely this night and wanted to call Willow, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Though Willow was refraining from the magicks to her knowledge, she wasn't sure talking to her tonight would remain talking, the way she was feeling, Willow would be in her bed. Lately, because of depression Tara had picked up drinking, she goes into her kitchen and mixes a cranberry and vodka drink.) Bottoms up ( she begins to sip on her drink)

(Willow is lying in bed and staring at the ceiling thinking about Tara and the whole depressing situation)

Willow: (thinking out loud) Tara? (almost in a whisper) I'm so sorry..I know I don't deserve to even speak your name, I just…I miss you. The way you smell, the way you feel, everything. I hate not being with you. (tears are streaming down her face) I wish you would forgive me, I'm better, ask Dawn she…(realizes she's getting panicky and off track) I love you (continues crying , apparently Dawn is up and can hear her, she gets up and gently knocks on Willow's door)

Willow: (gets up and answers door) Dawnie, hey

Dawn: Hey, are you okay?

Willow: (tries to hold back tears, but fails)I really miss her, it's really bad tonight

Dawn: (hugs her) can I come in?

Willow: Yeah of course, if you can deal with blubbery Willow that is (they sit on Tara's bed, she left her décor and furniture for Willow because she knew she would be more comfortable) I don't know, I just feel really alone tonight.

Dawn: Yeah..maybe you could…call her?

Willow: (laughs sadly) I don't think so, I don't know that she would talk to me, you know on the phone.

Dawn: She talked to you the other day when you saw her outside of the Magic Box

Willow: Yeah but that was circumstantial, she didn't really have a choice. I kind of threw myself at her

Dawn: Hey, no that's not true, between me and you, every time I see her and mention your name, there's like an instant change. Like this. (she imitates Tara's expression, exaggerating of course)

Willow: (giggles) Really?

Dawn: Yeah I swear

Willow: (looks at phone) should I?

Dawn: Yes! (she squealed this yes)

Willow: (heart pounding)Ok..(dials numbers, hears Tara answer on first ring)

Tara: Hello?

Willow: (Hangs phone up quickly) I can't do it Dawn.

Dawn: You just had her!

Tara: (smiles softly knowing who it was and puts her hand on her heart, all sorts of emotions came from that phone call) Willow…(the name gently fell from her lips)

Willow: It's just so hard, I can't handle her turning me down, not tonight

Dawn: She might not have Willow, it's okay though that's a first step

Willow: You know you really have grown up (hugs her tight) Thank you Dawnie

Dawn: I hate to see you guys apart, you are so perfect for eachother, it's gonna be okay

Willow: Think so?

Dawn: definitely

Willow: Well, I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now, that phone call wore me out

Dawn: (hugs Willow again and gets up to leave, she pauses in the doorway and looks at Willow) I love you Will, just have faith, it's Tara she's not going anywhere)

Willow: (smiles with tears in her eyes) Thank you (she lays back on her pillow and closes her eyes)

(Tara is pretty drunk, she stumbles to her bedroom and falls down on her bed)

Tara: (looks at phone on bedside table) no..she's problllyyyy asleep (she slurs her thoughts out loud) why didn't I just talk to her? Cause I'm a fuuucking idiot that's why. (she starts getting angry at herself) Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to talk to her, in person. (she smiles to herself and passes out)

(Morning time at the Summer's house, Willow walks downstairs to see Dawn and Buffy watching tv, she sits on the couch next to them)

Buffy: Morning Will (smiles at her friendly)

Willow: hey (returns the smile)

Buffy: Dawn, wanna tell her?

Dawn: yes I do (smiles big) Guess who called?

Willow: who?

Dawn: Tara!

Willow: what? Why? I mean really?

Buffy: she's coming over (Willow's eyes got big)

Dawn: Yea like ten minutes ago, so go get ready (giggles in excitement)

Willow: Ready?

Buffy: She's picking you up to take you to lunch

Willow: Lunch?

Dawn: Yeah, you know that thing people go to when they're hungry and it's too late for breakfast

Willow: What time is it? (still kind of in a shock)

Buffy: Willow (willow looks at her with big eyes) Go get ready

Willow: OH..yeah..yeah, Oh my god what do I wear!

Buffy: (rolls eyes and smiles at the red head's excitement) I'll help you find something (they walk upstairs)

Dawn : ( sits on the couch smiling and sees Tara's car pull up, she runs outside and throws herself on the blonde) I'm so excited! Willow is so nervous

Tara: oh, me too and I don't know who's more nervous honestly…do I look okay?

Dawn: You look great as always!

Tara: Oh I need to sit (She slumps down on the familiar porch steps) I don't feel like I have legs (she laughs nervously)

Dawn: It's going to be fine you'll see

(Buffy is looking through Willow's clothes as Willow paces nervously back and forth behind her)

Buffy: Will, be still. I've found your outfit

Willow: Oh my god buffy, what if I say something stupid, what if she doesn't like what I'm wearing, what if I can't talk? What if (buffy cuts her off)

Buffy: Willow, (she places her hand on Willow's shoulder) You are okay, it's Tara. She loves you, that's why she wants to see you, you could be completely naked and…oh…well…yeah ..my point is she loves you no matter what Will.

(the two hear Dawn running up the stairs, and knock on the door)

Dawn: Hey, she's here! Is your outfit picked out?

Willow: Yeah, yes it is (she is finally semi calmed down)

Buffy: Okay, let's get outta here and let her get dressed, hurry up Will, don't keep your date waiting. (she smiles at Willow and walks out behind Dawn)

Willow: (takes a moment to fix her hair a little and look at herself near one hundred times before walking out of the room) You got this Willow, you got this. (she nervously and slowly walks down the stairs and hears Tara's voice talking to Buffy, it makes her weak, she falls, Tara quickly gets up off of the couch and helps her up.) Tara? ( Willow looks up at her and all of the redness of embarrassment pours into her face) I'm..I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall, I'm such a dummy (she continues to babble until Tara puts her thumb gently over her mouth and slides it across her lips causing a feeling of arousal in Willow)

Tara: shhh, it's okay(she smiles her crooked smile at Willow, the contact from the thumb and lips put them both in another world) (Dawn and Buffy notice this and watch as the two exchange very obvious glances at eachother)

Buffy: (clears throat) so uhh..you okay Will? (Willow and Tara snap out of it and look at Buffy)

Willow: huh? Oh..yeah I'm good, very very good

Tara: (smiles at a giggling Dawn) You ready?

Willow: yes, let me see if I can get these legs to coincide with my brain (she was still holding onto Tara)

Tara: (whispers in Willow's ear) I've heard that before (Willow turns as red as her hair again)

Willow: You have that effect (she breathes in and smells Tara's familiar smell. Oh my god I'm gonna need a wheel chair)

(Tara smiles big again and wraps her arm around Willow's waist and walks them out to the car, she turns around before closing the door and winks at Dawn and Buffy)

Dawn: Yay!

Buffy: I'm going to patrol tonight I think, if you need to borrow my headphones again, they're in the night stand

(Tara takes Willow on a picnic at the beach, a secluded spot where they used to go all the time)

Willow: I love it here, as far as I'm concerned, this is paradise

Tara: Most definitely (pops open a bottle of wine) Moscato?

Willow: (smiles) please (watches as Tara pours the wine into two beautiful stemmed glasses)

Tara: (hands her a full glass of wine and fills her own then holds her glass out for a cheers, they gently tap the glasses together, They look at eachother for a long moment before sipping on the wine) mmm… you are a perfect date, thank you for coming with me today

Willow: (sipping on wine, but intoxicated by Tara)I wouldn't have chosen anything different

Tara: I'm very glad to hear that (she moved closer to Willow)

Willow: (getting a nervous excitement) This is so nice

Tara: mmhmm (she lifts Willow's face up gently with her hand) Willow, do you kiss on the first date?

Willow: (smiling big) for you? I will make an exception (she leans into Tara who kisses her lightly then deeper and harder, after what seemed like forever because time felt like it had stopped, the two stop for air) I…I…wow(the high from the kiss was amazing)

Tara: I second that (smiles at Willow and the two finish the bottle and stare off into the ocean before driving back to Buffy's. Tara parks the car in the drive way and gets out to walk Willow up to the door) I had a really good time, and the sunset was beautiful. You are beautiful. (she strokes Willow's red hair gently)

Willow: That was the best date ever (she wanted Tara to come in, but didn't want to ruin things by rushing them, she's pretty sure Tara felt the same way) Thank you for lunch and dinner (Tara was smart enough to pack enough food for lunch and dinner, knowing the two would get wrapped up in eachother)

Tara: (wishing Willow would invite her in, but understanding as to why she wasn't) Well I guess I'm gonna head back to my place..if you ever want to..you know come over, just let me know, I'll come get you..anytime

Willow: Oh..thank you, I'd like to see it.

Tara: Yeah, I'd like for you to come…and see it.(the two start kissing passionately again, Tara presses her body into Willows against the door)

Willow: mmmm I…Tara (feeling like maybe she should invite her inside)

Tara: (pulls away) sorry, I couldn't help it

Willow: Do you want to..come in?

Tara: More than anything, but..maybe we shouldn't right now. (she can see Willow's uncertainty)

Willow: I want to, it's just..

Tara: I know, I understand (she kisses Willow on the head) I'll call you when I get home, stay on the line with me this time huh? (winks at her and gets into her car, Willow watches her drive off and goes inside enjoying the high) who needs magick(she says out loud, not realizing Dawn was in the living room)

Dawn: huh?

Willow: Dawn, hey! Sorry was talking to myself

Dawn: it's okay, so…(scoots over on couch) how did it go? (willow sits next to her)

Willow: it was perfect Dawn, she is like a fairy tale

Dawn: aww, what did you do?

Willow: well, she packed us two picnics, one for lunch and one for dinner and we went to this spot on the beach that we used to go to all of the time, and we drank wine and watched the sunset. Oh it was so perfect. (she kept smiling as she told this to Dawn)

Dawn: that's so great! Did you give her a kiss (she nudged Willow as she said this)

Willow: I did! That was perfect too, she poured the wine, got really close to me and it happened. Oh Dawn I love her so much

Dawn: I know you do, and she loves you too, see I told you it would go fine

Willow: You were right, ahh I feel like I can fly! Well…I probably could but guess who isn't gonna find out..ME! I don't need magick to feel good (Willow lays her head back on the couch and closes her eyes to envision Tara)

Dawn: So…when do you see her again?

Willow: Oh I hope sooner than later, she's gonna call me when she gets home.

Dawn: Good, oh Buffy went patrolling and I told my friend Kelli I would stay the night tonight, we have exams tomorrow.(Dawn has started college at UC Sunnydale)

Willow: Oh, okay..do you want me to walk over there with you?

Dawn: She's actually supposed to be here any minute to pick me up, are you gonna be okay by yourself? You can come with me, I'm sure Kelli wouldn't mind.

Willow: Oh No no it's okay thank you though, I'll probably just relax and read a book or something, wait on Tara to call. (a car pulls up in the driveway)

Dawn: She's here, are you sure?

Willow: Yea, go have fun, and study hard. Good luck tomorrow on the exams (they hug each other, Dawn leaves, Willow runs to the shower to get ready for bed)

(Tara gets to her apartment and sees her voicemail flashing, she listens to her very strange message)

Tara's dad Robert: Hi Tara, it's your dad.. I found your number through the phone book, I have some important news for you, call me back I do not care how late it is. (Robert NEVER called Tara, the two were not close, he was very abusive to her because of her sexuality and beliefs)

Tara: Okay…(she picks up the phone and dials her dad) Hi, dad?

Robert: Hi Tara.. listen I found out that your mother was unfaithful.

Tara: What? You called me to talk about my mom?

Robert: There's more to it than that

Tara: Well you have 2 seconds to tell me before I tell you to fuck off and never call me again.

Robert: She had another daughter

(long silent pause)

Robert: did you hear me?

Tara: Yes, I did..I have a sister?

Robert: yes, she lives in Cleveland, Idaho, not too terribly far from you, your mother always liked the West so she gave the baby up for adoption to a couple over there.

Tara: How did you not know? Shouldn't you be able to tell if your wife is pregnant? Wouldn't I have noticed?

Robert: She hid it well, remember when she took you to visit her mom for a few weeks In Georgia?

Tara: Yeah…

Robert: That is the only time I can think of that she would have met another man, did you notice any other men around?

Tara: (thought back to that time, she was 3 years old, she did remember her mom holding hands with another man on her grandmothers back porch, she remembered wishing this man had been her father, he was very kind to her and her mother, Tara never told her father and decided to never tell him.) No, I didn't. How did you find this out?

Robert: Well, Grey's adoptive family somehow found me and told me everything.

Tara: Grey?

Robert: yes, your mother named her that because of her eye color.

Tara: Oh..this is a lot to take in dad, why did they just decide to call you?

Robert: Well since a young age Grey has been running away, nobody has heard from her, so they wondered if she had made her way over here.

Tara: This is just crazy dad.

Robert: I know, I never knew your mother would do that

Tara: Dad, you and mom had a really unhealthy relationship, let it go…

Robert: Goodbye Tara

Tara: Goodbye (this conversation knocked the wind out of Tara, she mixes herself a cranberry vodka drink and sits on the couch for a few minutes before calling Willow)

Willow: Hello?

Tara: Hey

Willow: Hey!

Tara: sorry it took so long to call you

Willow: That's okay, I'm just in bed, not busy or anything, I've got all night

Tara: I just got some really strange news

Willow: Oh?

Tara: Yeah, my dad called

Willow: Oh no, is everything okay?

Tara: Well, apparently I have a sister. My mom met another man and got pregnant. Her name is Grey

Willow: What?

Tara: Yeah, my mom always liked the West and so she gave birth to her and gave her up for adoption to a couple in Idaho, well apparently they got a hold of my dad somehow and told him everything because she is missing.

Willow: wow, I…wow

Tara: Yeah, crazy huh? I wanna find her and meet her. I wonder if she's anything like my mom

Willow: where does she live?

Tara: In Cleveland, Idaho. It's only about three hours away

Willow: Are you gonna go try and find her?

Tara: Yeah, I think so…do you wanna come?

Willow: (heart beating excitedly) Really?

Tara: Yea, I'm probably gonna head over there tomorrow

Willow: I'd love to, what time?

Tara: Probably around eight, I can pick you up around seven ish, we can grab breakfast

Willow: that sounds great!

Tara: (smiles big) I had a really good time today

Willow: Oh me too, best time I've had in a long time

Tara: me too, I'm glad we are spending time together again

Willow: (thinking to herself ah! She said time together, that means there's probably going to be a lot more time together!) me too! I wish it was seven already

Tara: (giggles softly) Oh what to do to pass the time

Willow: (thinking to herself..was this an innuendo?) umm…various sounds of hesitation...(Willow felt a babble coming on, she does this when she's nervous) Well, I'm alone and you're alone..or I'm assuming so..so there's not a whole lot to do to pass the time…I'm glad we are talking on the phone because there's no one else to talk to, not that I would want to talk to anyone else, you know it's just that..(Tara interrupts the Willow babble)

Tara: I love your Willow talk

Willow: (exhales) thanks

Tara: what were you nervous about?

Willow: ummm..not really sure

Tara: maybe what we are capable of doing to pass the time? (willow turned so red on the other end of the phone that Tara could almost feel it, how did Tara still have the power to do this to her? It's like everything was new again, like Oz never even existed and she was carrying her V card again. Of course sex with Tara was much different, more mature and close so when they had sex for the first time, it was almost like losing her virginity again. Willow was pretty sure if they ended up being physical again, it would be like the first time. It had been six months since she had felt Tara)

Tara: Willow? You still there? (she was kind of confused because earlier Willow showed that primal desire that the blonde loved. When they were turned on and ready together, the intensity and need for sex was almost too much to bear. She then remembered that alcohol could have been a big influence on the behavior, Willow was quite the light weight.) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that

Willow: No! I mean yes, I'm still here, was lost in my thoughts, and No please, say whatever you want, I just..was thinking about you know..what we have done when we needed to pass time, it's weird it's almost like if we did again, it would be different or like we never have before or something.

Tara: I understand exactly what you mean. I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I guess today got to me, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.

Willow: you didn't, I swear.

Tara: okay good (exhales) good. (Tara was feeling buzzed, talking to Willow made her nervous so therefore she drank more)

(the two talked until early morning)

Willow: (yawning as she talked) mmm four more hours

Tara: you sound so sleepy

Willow : (hardly able to keep her eyes open) no, I'm fine

Tara: I know what it sounds like when you're tired Willow Rosenberg, get some sleep I'll see you soon okay?

Willow: I can hardly wait

Tara: Me too, but for now you just relax and get some rest. Goodnight

Willow: Goodnight.( Tara waits for her to hang up and she falls into a deep sleep)

(6am comes along and the two get ready, though the two are tired they are very excited to see one another, Tara jumps in the car and heads Willow's way. Willow is looking in her mirror)

Willow: (looking herself over and thinking aloud) (grunts) nobody is here to tell me how I look! (she changes her shirt about three more times before putting her first choice back on, it is one of Tara's favorite tops on her, she is also wearing a short skirt that Tara likes, though she is a bit uncomfortable in it, she was always very comforted by Tara's reaction to her in it.) I hope she still likes this one. (she hears a knock on the front door and runs downstairs to greet Tara)

Tara: Hey (Willow sees Tara eye her up and down and smile) I love your outfit

Willow: Figured you might (Willow smiles sheepishly)

Tara: (leans in to hug her) I'm so glad you are coming

Willow: (breathing her in as they hug) I'm glad you invited me (they pull away and Tara gives Willow one of her crooked smiles that makes her melt)

Tara: ready?

Willow: yeah, lets go ( they get in the car and drive to waffle hut where they get breakfast, then they head out to Idaho) I'm so glad someone I know besides Xander and Giles has a car.

Tara: It took me twenty seven years to get it, but I'm glad I waited, they are expensive! (Tara had graduated and received her doctorates degree in education, she loved her job and the freedoms her job offered)

Willow: Well Professor Mclay, you deserve the best, and this is a really nice car

Tara: (chuckles) thank you (she could not think of a "better" way to be spending her vacation than with the beautiful red head that meant so much to her)You know you look good in this car (smiles at Willow) Here check out the sound (she turns on the satellite radio and shows Willow the sound system.)

Willow: Wow, this is really really nice! Can I? (she wanted to see what stations there were)

Tara: Of course! You don't have to ask (she explains how to change the channels)

Willow: It's our song! (the song that came on during their first dance was on)

Tara: (smiled, remembering what a great night that was, it was her twentieth birthday and also the night that she would feel a belonging to a "family". It was also the first night that she and Willow would get caught having sex in public, dark corners in the Bronze really weren't that private) God that night was epic.

Willow: it was (After they danced to this song, the two excused themselves from the group to go for a walk, they ended up walking upstairs at the Bronze and sharing a very intimate moment in a dark corner, Tara had been thanking Willow for a wonderful party by going down on her. When Willow was about to explode In an orgasm a security guard ruined it by shining his light on them and freezing them. She laughed at this memory)

Tara: Thinking of the security guard? (she was smiling big)

Willow: (laughs) I don't think I've ever seen someone so surprised ( the two continue talking, after a few hours they drive into Cleveland) We're here

Tara: Yep, I did some research today and found out that there is a local band called The Strays and they will be playing tonight at basket case, a venue for local bands, well the lead singer of The Strays is named Grey and it's a twenty four year old woman. So it's gotta be her

Willow: ooh maybe you should have become a detective, good work (smiles at her)

Tara: I was thinking maybe we could find a motel, and just stay here tonight…unless you need or want to go home

Willow: (heart was fluttering) no, I..that sounds great but I didn't bring anything..

Tara: It's okay, I thought maybe we could do a little shopping if you wanted, I need some things too..if you want..my treat

Willow: Oh, I don't want you to buy me anything, I couldn't..it's okay. I

Tara: no, really I want to (she places her hand gently on Willows to reassure her, this made them both feel a great amount of warmth and belonging, Tara pulled her hand back to the wheel as to not make Willow nervous)

Willow: (loved being treated by Tara, it made her feel special.) Thank you Tara. (she wanted to say her name because she loved to say it, she loved how the name sounded, she loved how it tasted)

Tara: (hearing Willow say her name made her desire Willow even more, she remembered long nights full of passion where Willow would be ready to release her sexual energy in an orgasm and almost need to say Tara's name to make it happen, without fail she would release after saying that four letter word, it made Tara feel powerful and sexy and Willow knew this, shaking off her distraction she passes a bed and breakfast) Hey, that bed and breakfast looks nice, see? (she points behind her)

Willow: Oh yeah, that does look nice

Tara: (turns around and they go into a beautiful old Spanish style building with trees surrounding it, Tara gets the door for Willow, they step up to the counter and get a room) I'm excited, this place is beautiful, and it has a hot tub!

Willow: I know, this is really really nice lets see, we are room 301, that should be here.( she points to their door, conveniently in the back by a giant fountain) Wow, beautiful. (they walk to the room and go inside)

Tara: wow, nice place

Willow: yes, it is (the two marvel at the beautiful room with staind glass windows and a big fireplace, they go into the room outside of the bathroom to look at the hot tub)

Tara: I can't wait to get in that, I can already feel my body relaxing (she couldn't help but imagine Willow naked and glistening in the hot water) You wanna go shopping, or do you wanna stay here for a while?

Willow: Whatever you want (she was fumbling with her fingers, was tonight going to lead to something? She wasn't sure she was ready)

Tara: (noticing her nervousness) Okay, how about we go do a little shopping, see some sites then get ready to go out tonight?

Willow: that sounds good (the two get into the car and drive around until they find the mall)

Tara: (they go into the mall and find an interesting store, Tara is looking at a black top that would fit her body perfectly, Willow wouldn't mind looking at her in this) I like this one a lot

Willow: I like that one too, you would look really good in that (thinking to herself: Really really really really good, Willow was starting to get aroused at the thought of what Tara's body looks like)

Tara: Well, it's sold then (she puts it in the store bag and begins to look at the pants, she notices Willow checking her out out of the corner of her eye, her heart begins to pound, Willow has a slight animalistic look in her eyes)

Willow: (Thinking: Should I give in? Willow shakes it off and sees a skirt that catches her eye, it is black and short and tapers) hmmm..Tara? Do you think this would look good on me? (she puts the skirt in front of her and poses)

Tara: that is you for sure, so pretty (she walks up to Willow and touches the skirt)

Willow: I like it

Tara: Well then, it's sold(she smiles and puts it into the bag)

Willow: Are you sure? I feel bad

Tara: Don't feel bad at all, please I want you to have it, and more please pick out whatever you want. I really want to treat you, besides you will look amazing in it

Willow: (blushes, and hugs Tara) Thank you

(the two continue shopping, Willow finds a dark red low cut shirt, and Tara finds some tight grey pants to go with her top, they go to a few more stores and then decide to go to the food court)

Willow: I've worked up quite an appetite shopping

Tara: me too, I think I'm gonna get some sushi, what are you gonna get?

Willow: hmmm sushi sounds really good actually

Tara: Let's go (they order some sushi, then grab a table) mmm I love the cowboy roll

Willow: that is a good one, but the spicy tuna roll has stolen my taste buds (willow smiles and fills her mouth with sushi)

Tara: (chuckles) remember when we went out on our first date?

Willow: (laughs) how could I forget? I thought because of my nervousness people would reading about me in the obituaries. Willow Rosenberg, dies by choking on sushi and humiliation

Tara: I felt so bad, we were both so nervous. I never thought I would get over stuttering.

Willow: That's one of the first things I found attractive about you, nobody ever got that nervous around me, it made me feel special, if that makes sense

Tara: (smiles at her with her crooked smile) I'm glad it could be of use.(she puts her hand on Willows and squeezes it, she takes her time taking her hand away. The two talk for a while and finish eating the sushi, then they go for a drive to look at the scenery before going back to the bed and breakfast, with two hours before the concert, the two decide to get ready)

Willow: All ready, do I look okay?

Tara: (Tara looks at Willow as she comes out of the bathroom) You look so good, way better than okay (she couldn't hide the want and need for Willow in her voice)

Willow: (liking the way Tara was looking at her, she made her feel sexy)really?

Tara: (gets up off bed she was sitting on to walk over to Willow she gets close to her, but refrains from touching her) Really really

Willow: (thinking: oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do?) thank you, i..like the outfit

Tara: It looks like it was made for you (she steps back) Guess I better get ready, although I'm not going to look half as good as you(she smiles at Willow and steps into the bathroom leaving the door cracked by accident, she undresses and steps into the shower, Willow tries to refrain but peeks in on her, she can barely see her naked body but remembers very well what it looks like…thinking: what if I don't remember what to do, what if it isn't the same? What if nothing even happens and I'm making a big deal out of nothing? She listens as Tara begins humming a song , this was something that Willow always found comfort in, she watched as Tara soaped up her body and wanted so badly to not be nervous around her, this was Tara not an enemy. She finishes her shower and gets out to dry, Willow finds this to be a good time to get away from the door so she is not noticed, she sits on the bed and flips on the television to look like she's been watching it the whole time, Tara steps out of the bathroom in a bath towel.)

Tara: (grabs her clothes off of the bed) I'm so glad there's a hair straightener in here (she smiles at Willow) I…didn't know you watched infomercials Willow (she winks at her knowing the red head hadn't really been watching tv.)

Willow: Oh..yeah there, I…there was a necklace and I thought it was pretty

(Tara chuckles and walks towards the bathroom to dress, she gets dressed and then straightens her hair and puts on her makeup. When she comes out Willow can't hide the fact that she knows Tara looks good)

Willow: (smiles really big) You're right, you don't look half as good as me, you look a thousand times better.

Tara: No way, your eyes must be deceiving you

Willow: no, no deception here (she looks at Tara all over, her curves, her breasts, that firm backside that she had always loved, her beautiful blonde hair that laid so perfectly over her shoulders, she bites her bottom lip, thinking: I think my nervousness is gone, why should I be nervous? This woman is beautiful, this woman has what I want, what I need…and I, Willow Rosenberg has what she wants, what she needs)

Tara: (seeing that look in Willow's eyes that made her want to ravage her, gives her a crooked smile and "look" of her own) You ready?

Willow: (thinking: ready? Now? Full of nerves Willow is back…oh wait she means ready to go) oh..yeah…yeah (she gets up and the two walk to the car and drive to the club, when they get there they find it to be about the same size as The Bronze with a similar set up, they walk upstairs so they could see the band without anyone standing in the way. The lights on the stage come on and a girl with short, messy blonde hair and silver/blue eyes walks out followed by 3 band members) That's her! That's your sister

Tara: (feels an instant feeling of familiarity, this girl had her mother's smile, her own smile, the crooked smile) Oh my god, wow. (she puts her hand on her heart, it is almost too much to bear, Willow sees and feels this and instinctively grabs Tara's other hand and holds it, Tara does not peel her eyes off of the girl.)

Grey: Hey everyone, in case you don't know us…you should. We are The Strays, are you ready to have some fun? (the crowd responds in an uproar, the band starts playing some alternative rock style music, the crowd obviously likes it. Two girls are walking by Willow and Tara and talking)

Girl 1: I would TOTALLY go gay for her

Girl: me too, she's so hot

(Tara smiles, HER sister was a musician, HER sister was wanted by girls, HER sister was probably a lesbian like herself, HER sister…existed)

(Willow and Tara watched as some of the girls in the audience threw their panties at Grey, she had never seen a woman attract so many other women. She WAS attractive with her light blonde hair, interesting colored eyes and tan and toned body, her muscles were glistening with sweat in the lights as she sang passionately, her labret was pierced and she had tattoos)

Willow: well, people seem to like the band, they are good

Tara: Yeah, they are. I can't believe that I've had a sister all these years

(they watch the show and when the crowds die down some and leave, They find Grey at the bar getting a drink)

Tara: Grey?

Grey: hey…(extends her hand)

Tara: oh I'm Tara and this is Willow (Willow shakes her hand too)

Grey: Nice to meet you Tara and Willow (she smiles the crooked smile)

Tara: Mind if we sit by you?

Grey: Not at all, Lela, can I get a couple more drinks?What's your poison?

Tara: vodka cranberry and (looks at Willow)

Willow: umm…me too

Tara: Two vodka cranberries, and here (tries to hand Grey money, the band who is sitting by her laughs)

Chloe: (the lead guitar player) Grey won't take it, she's hard headed, she always buys the rounds

Tara: Oh..well…thank you

Grey: Hey no problem (Lela puts the drinks in front of them) cheers to the sexiest bar tender I know! (they all hold up their glasses in cheers) Now DRINK UP MOTHER FUCKERS! (they all have quite a few drinks and have a good time laughing and talking, after getting a good buzz, Tara decides it's time to tell Grey what's going on)

Tara: SO…I'm here because I think you should know something

Cara: (bass player) Grey, did you knock her up? Jesus woman I told you to be careful (they all laugh)

Tara: That might be weird because I'm your sister

Grey: (gets serious) Tara Mclay, as in Linda's daughter?

Tara: Yeah, I just found out…

Mischa: (Drummer) You have a sister! You've been holding out on us?

Grey: I didn't know either..I mean my you know mom that adopted me told me the other day, I didn't know what to believe. She was never the most honest woman in the world.

Tara: Yeah, I came here from Sunnydale California to find you

Grey: (smiles) I have a sister, I've always wanted a sister

Tara: Me too, my turn to buy YOU a drink. (she buys a round for everyone)

Grey: So..you and Willow? (she nudged Tara and asked her this quietly with a grin)

Tara: (looks at Willow who has her head down on the bar, she is drunk, Tara chuckles) It's complicated at the moment

Grey: ahh okay, I understand how that goes

Tara: What about you?

Grey: I'm not really the relationship type, guess I just haven't met that special someone. For now it's all about the fun

(They drink a few more drinks, Tara is feeling pretty drunk so she decides to call a cab)

Tara: I just called a cab, it was so nice to meet all of you.

Grey: Hey, yeah…you know know since we're family and all, maybe we can get together again soon?

Tara: I'd like that, here's my number (writes her number down on a napkin and hands it to Grey)

Grey: cool, I'll call you tomorrow if that's okay, what time will you be home?

Tara: Well my check out time is 11, and I gotta get a cab to get my car back, so with all of that probably around 5ish

Grey: Okay, I'll call you then (the cab is outside, the two hug eachother and say their goodbyes, Tara throws Willows arm over her shoulder and they stumble out to the cab)

(Tara pays the cab driver and she and Willow walk into their room)

Tara: Okay Will, we are back in our room

Willow: hmm? Our room? We left the club?

Tara: (chuckles) yeah, about 15 minutes ago

Willow: (looks around and her eyes finally open) Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I passed out didn't I?

Tara: Just a little bit (she smiles sweetly at Willow) It's okay, you had quite a bit to drink, especially for you

Willow: Ohh…I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you (Willow looked so disappointed)

Tara: No! no sweetie, not at all (she sits down on the bed next to Willow and squeezes her hand)

Willow: I had a lot of fun, did you?

Tara: Oh, it was great, I'm so glad we did this

Willow: Me too, so are you and Grey gonna keep in touch?

Tara: She's supposed to call me when we get home..err…when I get home, you know when we get back to Sunnydale

Willow: (thought nothing of it, it was almost natural again to hear the word home and think of where they both lived together)that's good, she should come to Sunnydale and play at the Bronze

Tara: I told her about it, she's gonna talk to Mike and see if he can book them (Mike booked new acts at The Bronze)

Willow: that's so exciting! Maybe she'll move there!

Tara: (smiles at Willow) So….I was thinking I might get In the hot tub, might as well take advantage of it while we're here…do you wanna get in?

Willow: (It should be okay, we are two adults, we've both seen each other naked, it's just extra body parts that we don't usually see, just breasts and butts, and…oh god….) Yeah

Tara: (thinking: Yes! For a minute there I didn't think she was going to say yes..Tara slowly takes off her shirt and turns away from Willow, she didn't know why she was suddenly feeling nervous, she then slips her pants off, Willow's heart was pounding, she couldn't help but watch her undress. Tara paused before walking over to the hot tub, she looked back at Willow who was still looking at her, smiled and walked over. She then unhooked her bra and took her panties off, Willow was frozen in place on the bed infixed on Tara's smooth back side) You still gonna come in? (she slipped down into the water before Willow could see anymore)

Willow: (Thinking: is there drool on my shirt?) Y..yeah..I'm coming (she stood up and slowly walked to the hot tub, she turned from an awaiting Tara and took her skirt and top off, she was in the black lace lingerie set that Tara loved, Tara's jaw dropped and her eyes searched Willow up and down, her legs were not able to be controlled, they wouldn't be still, she bit her lower lip as Willow fumbled to undue her bra, Tara placed one hand on Willows waste and undid the bra with her other, her touch felt so warm and comforting and it made Willow want more) Thank you (she felt Tara's breasts against her back, her hard nipples only turned her on more as they pressed into her, Tara did not want to move away, she then slid Willow's panties down her legs and grabbed her hand to gently pull her in with her)

Tara: You are so beautiful Willow Rosenberg ( she said this ever so slightly, her voice was shaking with want)

Willow: Tara?

Tara: yeah

Willow: I…it's just..I ….(Tara interrupted her by a small kiss on the lips, she pulled away slightly as if to ask if it was okay then when nothing was said, leaned back in and kissed her again, longer and harder, then harder and more intense, then her hands travelled down Willow's back down to her ass where she gently squeezed as she pressed her body into Willows)

Tara: (whispering into her ear) You feel so good, so good (the two are grinding into eachother now, both soaking wet between their legs)

Willow: (moaned) Oh Taraaa I need you, I want you…inside of me

Tara's arousal sky rockets and she bites Willow's neck and then nibbles on her ear, knowing this got to her, she can feel Willow's wetness all over her, it is making her feel high, she turns Willow around and begins to grind against her ass and runs her fingers up her thighs, making Willow beg)

Tara: Is this what you want? (she growled in Willow's ear)

Willow: Oh my god yes, please Tara

Tara: louder

Willow: Please Ta…(before she could finish her name, Tara had started to play with her clit, her fingers sliding up and down over the slick, wet surface Willow's clit was throbbing and hard, Tara then inserted her fingers into Willow, pumping slow and soft at first, then harder and faster)OH..god..Oh…Oh..! More..faster baby..harder…oh…Tara…oh…god…oh…(Tara then turned her back around and sat her down on one of the tub benches then put her head between her legs to taste her. She had wanted to do this for so long, she dipped her tongue into Willow and lapped up some of the wetness, after hearing Willow's moans in reaction, she wanted to make her scream, she shoved her tongue inside of Willow and the redhead began to ride it she panted and made more sounds of pleasure which ignited Tara even more, the blonde decided she wanted to play with Willows throbbing, hard clit some more so she began to suck on it and run her tongue over it at the same time, willow's legs were shaking hard around Tara's head, Tara sucked harder) Oh. . my god…Tara…Tara! TARA! Oh..GODDDD!TARRRAA! (Tara felt Willow release, she came into her mouth, Tara loved this taste..it was the taste of the woman she loved, the woman that she wanted forever, she came up and kissed Willow long and passionately. Both felt very high and excited, relaxed, content, they sat there quietly for a few minutes taking in the moment. Tara didn't even care that Willow was too tired to do anything to her, she was satisfied enough with a happy Willow)

Tara: Hey (she touches Willows arm) let's go to bed (she helps Willow up and the two go to the bed, Tara wraps her arms around Willow and they lay there as they fall asleep smiling)

This is the end of this story..there will be more to come if I get good reviews. I would like to write a new story every week, kind of like my own W/T series. Leave feedback thanks all you "vixens".:)


End file.
